Lasagna bird
WARNING: THIS PAGE IS A WIP IT'LL BE FINISHED LATER!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Lasagna bird is a character created by Alias in late 2017 (i think), she was originally released with the name of "Sophia" and was Alias' fursona, she was a grey parakeet, her body was light blue and she had grey markings on her stomach, big grey wings with dark grey tips, a big light blue tail with dark grey markings on the side on the tail, she also had three head floofs on the top of her head and two cheek floofs like Polly, she had an orange beak, orange feet, and dark blue markings on her cheeks. Underneath her clothes she wore a white ports bra and white panties, on top of all that she wore a white short sleeve shirt and a black skirt, on top of that she wore a blue coat with a pink zipper and grey fur on the hood, this was supposed to represent the outfit that Sans from the (too) popular video game Undertale. Sometime in 2018 due to looking like a Polly recolor she was redesigned a bit, she still had the same markings but now she had 2 floofs, 1 sticking up, and the other on her forehead in down up like a swirl, she now had 3 cheek floofs, a big chest floof, her wings were small and round, and her tail was was just a bit rounder, she also now wore a pair a dark blue panties underneath her clothes, her main outfit was still the same, though Alias added the addition of an optional dark green bow with a dark red x on it (which was supposed to be like Strawberrix's bow but with darker colors), and an optional Sans mask. By the time she was redesigned like this Alias, as a joke, changed her name to Lasagna Bird. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Lasagna Bird Bites the Dust Sometime in September 2018 Alias got rid of Lasagna Bird and created a new fursona named Mura, Alias now said Lasagna bird was no longer his fursona and referred her as "a gross old character from a comic he made but never finished". ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The rebirth of Lasagna Bird In 2019 Alias resigned Lasagna Bird for the 3rd time, she still has the same markings and stuff but now her head is more circle shaped, she also now has 3 eyelashes at the bottom of her eyes, her chest floof is now in the same style as her head floof, she is always shown either with her coat on but zipped up when before she was shown with her coat unzipped, or she's just wearing her shirt and skirt. She was brought back as a Torturing Birdie character and apparently she is in jail now as she is shown wearing an orange jail uniform with a darker orange color and dark orange pants, her shirt has a white tag on it that says "96". ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Gallery old.png|her old ref dbyiw41-fbf20835-063a-44a5-a952-7ba14df6e5a3.png|old design dc0ksuu-101f4f5a-82cc-45b1-afd4-e039e52d0b8e.png|Lasagna Bird and Stix dressed like Sans and Papyrus from Undertale psychical_tea_time_by_spritecranbirdie_dc6rpdj-fullview.jpg|Lasagna Bird in her Sleepykinq skirt drinking tea with her Sans plush lasagna_death_by_spritecranbirdie_dc9elbs-pre.jpg|Doodle of Lasagna Bird Alias made in April 2018, was his YT pfp from April 2018-June 2018 lasagna bird talking.jpeg|Old Lasagna Bird talk sprite from March 2018 eyebleed_by_spritecranbirdie_dco7m1e-fullview.jpg|Eyebleed Lasagna Bird haha_thats_pretty_hetero_by_spritecranbirdie_dcd7bst-pre.jpg|Lasagna Bird and one of her old partners Riggs, drawn in June 2018 when they were dating. its_funny_because_the_baby_is_named_yeetles_by_spritecranbirdie_dcemjsw-pre.jpg|Lasagna Bird, Riggs, and their child named Yeetles. in_the_name_of_the_law_by_spritecranbirdie_dcc0plh-fullview.jpg|Lasagna Bird arresting Alias' old female persona, Sophia. Drawn in May 2018 ff9900_by_spritecranbirdie_dcau1j9-fullview.jpg|Some possible vent art Alias made in 2018 of Lasagna Bird sad drawn with inverted colors. LASAGNA_BIRD_reference.png|Lasagna Bird's 2018 ref lasagna_bird.png|Lasagna Bird's TB ref 2019 worst_girl.png|2019 redesign tonight.png|Lasagna Bird returns in May 2018(?) rapist_beware__youre_in_for_a_scare.png|Lasagna Bird with the love potion augh__auh.png|Lasagna Bird Angry ill_give_you_massage.png|Lasagna Bird, probably being nasty all_is_well.png|anger sprite_2.png|old sprite of her from august 2018 sprite_3.png|another sprite sprite_9.png|anger 2 for-the-damaged-eardrums.png|old drawing of her sneer snop DSC00376.JPG|Lasagna Bird being her obsessive gross self DSC00377.JPG|poor skull :( murica_1.png|murica murica_2.png|murica 2 mm-yumy-boyes.png|Lasagna Bird and Mystery 800px-Idmt4.jpg|one someone eats ur last mcnugget 800px-Idmt3.jpg|i have the rapist hey_so.png|girl